Talk:Eternal Blade
Why would this be fake? We have a screenie and a mini picture, and description. What is fake about this? --Progger 10:16, 3 November 2007 (UTC) :TexMod? And you could also use something to change the outlining of a sword, just like WC3 Model Editor. Looks kinda real, but ain't it odd that it only dropped once in allll those years? No, probably not. I mean, ofcourse something could be SO rare it only dropped once *rolleyes* -- -- (s)talkpage 11:08, 3 November 2007 (UTC) ::That is true enough but there is the chance that it's a recent addition to Guild Wars. ALso wiki has that policy of taking good faith or whatever so until we get proof that it's fake we need to keep it --Blue.rellik 11:11, 3 November 2007 (UTC) looking forward to the first bidder who will say if its real or not --Oachi 11:36, 3 November 2007 (CET +1) Hoax 11:06, 3 November 2007 (UTC) :Having some experience with texmod - you can't do this kinda stuff with texmod. You can change textures - you CAN'T create new models with. But then again, there's Photoshop. --Progger 11:28, 3 November 2007 (UTC) ::I didn't say TexMod changed the model. I quote: "And you could also use something to change the outlining of a sword"... -- -- (s)talkpage 11:30, 3 November 2007 (UTC) :::I never said you said... whatever xD --Progger 11:41, 3 November 2007 (UTC) ::::I'm the only one who brought up TM, and you started talking about TM and changing the model whole... So I assumed you were talking to me in specific. -- -- (s)talkpage 11:43, 3 November 2007 (UTC) :::::Tssk, was just a random comment, no offense buddy. --Progger 11:53, 3 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::Oky, BTW: You removed the poor guys comment -- -- (s)talkpage 11:54, 3 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::Just for further clarification even though it is obviously not a hoax anymore, you can change textures using texmod but not models. since this model already exists, its necessary to point out that you cannot change the opacity of a texture with texmod. --SLeeVe I'm in the guild with the person in the picture and I've seen the sword on Observer mode in a internal guild scrimmage. It drops from the UW clearing chest. --Baz 10:54pm AEDST, 3 November 2007 :Huh, did I? Very sorry, didn't notice. Anyway, mind to show ingame? --Progger 11:59, 3 November 2007 (UTC) :: Person with the sword isn't online and is only showing to serious buyers who have the ecto to spend on it. --Baz 11:00pm AEDST, 3 November 2007 On the basis of texmod not being able to do that, on the 'assume good faith', and on the fact that a guildie has it, (haven't seen it, but a few guildies I trust talked about it), I'm removing the delete tag. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] im pretty sure it is real. there are ppl who have confirmed by seeing it from the person selling in-game. also texmod is unable to change models and this sword has a unique shape. does anyone know if it is possible that using Texmod (or maybe something else) they could've ripped the Ghostly Hero's sword model and attached it to a character? I recall it looking like this --Gimmethegepgun 16:14, 3 November 2007 (UTC) :well they COULD have just shopped the pic, but after 2 pics it seems genuine.--Diddy Bow 17:27, 3 November 2007 (UTC) ::Because both players can't be running the same tpf file in Texmod. The model is already in the game, all you would have to do is reskin any other sword. Until I hear where it drops and see more people outside of this Guild running around with it, I call shenanigans. --4.242.42.199 17:31, 3 November 2007 (UTC) :::Wow, I love people who call BS on stuff and don't have the balls to sign their own name. Unienaule 19:35, 3 November 2007 (UTC) Finally They finally added this. Though not exactly my type, this sword still worth collecting :p －Sora 14:40, 3 November 2007 (UTC) :I am actually kind of disappointed that this isn't an Axe. If the Ghostly Hero can use Cyclone Axe with this equipped, why can't we? But yeah, it is about time they put this weapon in. (T/ ) 19:13, 4 November 2007 (UTC) ---- The sword is indeed real. Click link. http://img230.imageshack.us/img230/617/gw258mo0.jpg Minty :Hey, what are those icons down by the radar screen? [[User:DesiAdame|'Desi']] 06:08, 4 November 2007 (UTC) :those are icons from the menu in the bottom left corner.. just drag and drop them into scree out of the menu and you be able to move em around and place en where ever you like iwan13 (im at uni soooo i cant bother loging in) It's Real :It's real, saw it in game, contacted the finder. Will post screen. :http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/Image:Eternal_Blade_1.jpg http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/Image:Blade_2.jpg Jebus 18:04, 3 November 2007 (UTC) This sword is real. I have screenshots of it from every angle possible. Besides that the owner of this sword fit for gods, has shown it to bidders already. If you wish to bid on it, make your way to the high end forum of Guru. anybody wanna try and get this with me, im talking full out ursanway to clear the UW in like 2 hours, URSANWAY!!!!!!!! Blueish? Seems pretty green to me. Zeek Aran 06:05, 4 November 2007 (UTC) :HAHA, UR ALL WRONG! 'Tis blue-green, mate.-- (Talk) ( ) 19:16, 4 November 2007 (UTC) ::Like I said :) -- -- (s)talkpage 19:17, 4 November 2007 (UTC) :::I call it 'teal' --Blue.rellik 03:08, 5 November 2007 (UTC) ::::Whatever happened to aquamarine. Now that was a stupid name for a blue-green colour. -Ezekiel 08:07, 5 November 2007 (UTC) ::::: TEAL! TEAL! TEAL! .... hehehe its like yelling KILL! iwan13( :P ) ::::::Cyan. 'nuff said. :::::::I think its... more like this. Yeah, definatly. -- -- (s)talkpage 21:38, 5 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::You're just being cy(a)nical. Yes, it doesn't make sense, but that joke it so bad it doesn't have to -Ezekiel 03:17, 6 November 2007 (UTC) Wow People really hate this page.. --Shadowcrest 19:54, 4 November 2007 (UTC) THE HUNT IS ON to find the eternal bade while it is still worth 200-300 ectos before it drops to the 100K range! ready.....GO! 68.214.72.98 11:23, 5 November 2007 (UTC) :LOL 200k for a sword:P 21:37, 5 November 2007 (UTC) ::I mean 200 ectos for a sword :P 21:38, 5 November 2007 (UTC) :::The rq. 13, picture of which is here, sold for 400e apparently. Jennalee 05:51, 6 November 2007 (UTC) ::::Somebody just sold a R10 one for 1400e. Nub 23:46, 6 November 2007 (UTC) :::::Not that GWiki does prices, but right now an r9 Eternal Blade is going for 100k + 1500e + 75 Armbraces. That's... kind of scary. Gwen Shadowsound 23:40, 12 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::+100 braces now :P - wonder if Anet will look into those braces... Jennalee 08:17, 13 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::Seriously...All those braces...that many aint legit. How the hell do u get 100+ braces...I've seen 250+ also (someone's attempt to buy a mini panda, wasn't the only thing). :::::::I bought a req 12 caster moded eternal blade (Saturday December 8,2007) for 100k and 50e. - They aren't as expensive as everyone thinks. ::::::::Not anymore, you mean. They WERE that expensive after 1 day of existence. They have massively dropped in price as of the Zaishen Chest update. --- -- (s)talkpage 14:05, 9 December 2007 (UTC) Balthazar's sword also? In Nightfall manual, there is picture of Balthazar, wearing Eternal Sword. No, its not blue greenish. Its just a normal sword, I guess 71.111.203.147 12:17, 11 November 2007 (UTC) :It's the non-eternal version of the model, like other people have pointed out the model itself has been around since the beginning, and shows up in weapon racks. -Gildan Bladeborn 20:33, 13 November 2007 (UTC) So this is where all those duped armbraces got to... An Eternal Blade rq. 9 for sale - I wonder who's going to bid even mOar armbraces! Jennalee 01:15, 13 November 2007 (UTC) :Yeah man, that's outrageous. I just saw that topic. Mikinator 11:53, 13 November 2007 (UTC) ::That totaled out to what...78 million gold or something outrageous like that. Should be some red flags considering average Joe Guildwars player doesn't even see 1/10th of that during their entire gameplay experience. 67.191.245.177 16:56, 14 November 2007 (UTC) :::irl, the average joe does not see 1/10 of 78 mil usd, but there are still people going around and buying stuff for those amounts. it's totally fine. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 21:49, 14 November 2007 (UTC) ::::Not really, considering the quite recent armbrace duping scandal and that these bids involve + lots of armbraces. Jennalee 16:59, 15 November 2007 (UTC) :::::That was what I was really getting at yeah...who honestly has the time or resources to legitimately go out and farm up the gemstones needed for 200 armbraces? Thats 3000 of each type of gem mind you. Nobody really cares about the super elite 0.0001% buy/sell sector of Guildwars who tosses around Pandas and the like. Its only when you know red flags should be shooting up that questions should be asked. 67.191.245.177 15:53, 16 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::Additionally the fact that basically duping was possible since December 20, 2006. It was just discovered lately because the 999999 armbraces were much more obvious than any amount of ectoes will ever be.--Samurai Smartie 23:43, 18 November 2007 (UTC) well u can tell who duped armbraces now *points to guru thread*..... sigh that amount of money is just slightly insane and yet people are walking about with that much... oops forgot to sign before.--XisdedOne 04:31, 21 November 2007 (UTC) :The original buyer is actually reselling the same sword he bought (the very same r9) and it would appear its going to sell for significantly less...like we are talking millions lost atm. Got a question but I'll open a new section for it... 67.191.245.177 17:03, 20 November 2007 (UTC) That is ridiculous....I thought that one guy that freaked out in the forum was priceless. I totally agree with him though. Drop location confirmation Had a "meeting of the minds" last night and between us we've done nearly 50 complete runs in the UW since the chest was added. These are all full 8 man parties with about 20% done in HM for the double drops. Not a single one of us has seen this sword drop for anyone during any run. I have only heard of 2 of these at this time...a caster r13 and a perfect r9. Do we know for 100% the completion chest is the drop location for this item? I ask because time:money this is not a profitable run unless this sword has the potential to drop. 67.191.245.177 17:03, 20 November 2007 (UTC) :If the original owner says the UW chest drops it, I'd say go by his word since the Eternal Blade isn't the only new weapon reputed to come from both the UW and FoW chests of late - see the Eternal Shield and Shadow Shield for their new inscribable Paragon versions which drop from those chests and, a fair few people telling me it's from the completion chests. BTW, there's also a rq. 10 Eternal Blade floating around atm :P. Anyway, why are you asking if it's worth doing it if the drop rate is so low? I mean, people still complete dungeons even though the drop rate from dungeon chests for their exclusive skins is very low and thus, most are quite expensive - Eternal Blades would be comparable with that. Jennalee 15:21, 21 November 2007 (UTC) ::Probably because to get these consistent 1:30-1:40 runs down there its costing around 13k in consumables to someone every time. The end chest reward usually isn't enough to offset that so you operate at a net loss. I wasn't asking if the drop rate was low I was asking if it drops there period theres a big difference between low and not at all. The burden of proof on something like this ought to be a little higher or do I have to remind you of Terror Shield? Or not even that far fetched...go read this talk page and maybe my request won't seem so bizarre. In other words, I would like to see a screenshot of one of these dropping from the UW chest if possible. It requires 2 seconds of effort and is the exact same standard another rare sword was held to here on the wiki. If all that doesn't compel a response I'd ask politely, whats the story with Clockwork Scythe or Bonecage Scythe? Someone said under no uncertain terms where they dropped and yet it remains (?). I suppose since its not as much in demand as this item is its easier to use a double standard for GW:AGF. 67.191.245.177 16:24, 21 November 2007 (UTC) :::So... You expect normally selfish people (that would rather keep the info to themselves) who are not normally contributors, one who is lucky enough to find one, to actually bother to add a shot to this page? BTW, info on the Clockword Scythe is not certain - someone said they *think* it drops from Oola's Chest and Bonecage I'm speculating given how rare it is that it's not a normal gold drop but dungeon chest so the info on Jaga Moraine is false. However, even if nobody is going to post a shot, given how often eternal blades are turning up on the high end forums in comparison to rq 9 Crystallines, I'd say they probably don't come from HoH chest. Jennalee 01:51, 23 November 2007 (UTC) ::::K, going to ask around and try get that screen since you seem so unable to believe it - not like the other dungeon weapons have screens *grumble* Jennalee 09:10, 23 November 2007 (UTC) ::::: - here you go. Better now? Jennalee 09:22, 23 November 2007 (UTC) I think it may be a little while before we get salvage info for this. imo doesnt lok a thing like the weapon in the racks tho, at all. also, its smaller than the one the ghostly heros uses, from the iamges — ~Soqed Hozi~ 21:56, 20 November 2007 (UTC) :The Ghostly is bigger than most players isn't he? I think swords and other items scale to the size of the player so his is bigger only because it's scaling to his size. Jennalee 15:21, 21 November 2007 (UTC) ::I also do not think that this looks like the weapon on the weapon racks. This one isn't so skinny.-- (Talk) ( ) 01:56, 23 November 2007 (UTC) :::Skinny because of the angle of the shot. Jennalee 09:32, 23 November 2007 (UTC) the one is the racks is side on as well. This is nothing liek the one in the racks, the whole thing is different. — ~Soqed Hozi~ 09:27, 24 November 2007 (UTC) ...or alternately, go to Ascalon and take a look for yourself :) Jennalee 05:59, 25 November 2007 (UTC) eternal blade look a like The new sword Turai's Blade looks EXACTLY like a eternal blade, except it has a metallic skin unlike the actual eternal blade. :( AND it's customised, but oh well.EDIT-looks like the eternal blade in ascalon. 122.57.184.254 00:11, 1 December 2007 (UTC) :Well, duh. Its the same sword! Its just a difference of whether Turai is alive or dead. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 22:15, 2 December 2007 (UTC) :Its not really proper to call turai's a look alike since both skins have existed since guildwars' initial release. Do they share the same model? yes. zaishen chest I would like this information deleted before anyone confirms it with a screenshot. (or somebody already did somewhere?) :There's been numerous reports, and GW:AGF-- (Talk) ( ) 21:30, 9 December 2007 (UTC) ::I'm sorry but the guy that reported it in the zaishen chest article talk page didn't show a SS showing that it dropped from the chest, and therefore I don't think that this information can be credited. I couldn't find any screenshot proven report, only rumors. :::That "Guy" has been a useful contributor here for a long time, and I highly doubt he would lie. He's not the only person I've heard it from anyways.-- (Talk) ( ) 21:36, 9 December 2007 (UTC) ::::They do come out of Zaishen, or weren't you curious as to why so many have come up for sale lately particularly after the initial key using spree? I promise you the surge isn't due to UW runs one of the very few other sources for this item in game. 67.191.245.177 21:33, 13 January 2008 (UTC) Whats the drop rate on this weapon in zaishen chest? LOLOLOLOL getting causes wipe imo? :| — Warw/Wick 20:56, 1 June 2008 (UTC) : ouch, I physically feel for them, Spent hours doing FoW the old way (no ursans) and after completing final quest and heading to get reward, we all died for no reason (random NPC died I think) :( . Now I'm crying inside for this person [[User:Ipo|'∞ ∞'IPO'∞ ∞']] 21:30, 1 June 2008 (UTC) ::Noz, Ipo goes emo. But, seriously, ye, that stings. On the other hand, you rarely get good stuff, so now you won't be disappointed by the crap drops the chest would give! --- -- (s)talkpage 21:35, 1 June 2008 (UTC)